In database retrieval systems, query results are often presented in complex formats. Accordingly, deciphering such results can be time- and resource-consuming. Also, query results, including image metadata, may typically not be viewable side-by-side with images from which the metadata was retrieved. It would be desirable to view query metadata, images and thumbnails of the images on a graphical user interface. It would also be desirable to view images in a display that designates a column for result filtering, image thumbnails, full-scale images and image metadata.